


Hair Dye

by SaturnGhost



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor dyes his hair, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, its amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnGhost/pseuds/SaturnGhost
Summary: Connor dyes his hair.Evan likes it.





	1. Permission

Blue walls, sun shining in through the opened window, and Evan writing notes are the most notable things Connor could look at. The rest were pictures of him and his best friend, which is Evan, frames of Evan’s mother, Heidi, and some decorations here and there. Evan sat his brown-ish desk studying for huge test they will take in math class for the end of the school year, and Connor had came to the small home to take Evan to a distant magical place called _A La Mode_ , but Evan told Connor that he _really_ needed to study so Connor didn’t bug any further. Instead, he watched Evan for 5 minutes, then drew a bit on a sketchbook he brought, and scrolled through Evan’s phone for a few more minutes. Now he was spread out against the blue bed sheets neatly placed on top of Evan’s bed.

Connor breathed in, the fragrance of Evan Hansen filling his senses, and breathing out a sigh. The blue blankets were soft against Connor’s band-aid covered hands, and wind entered the little room. It ruffled the brown long hair Connor was growing. He was going to leave it shoulder length for sure, but he didn’t the dull brown color he had anymore. He was tired of waking every morning and looking at the brown mess laid on top of his head, he wanted- no. He _needed_ something new, something interesting he could look at, something he could wake up every morning actually _wanting_ to wash.

For the longest time, up until sophomore year, he hated colored hair. He didn’t like seeing people with crazy hair colors like bright pink, crazy blue, or even dull red, but when he saw the indigo streaks that decorated Zoe’s hair, his whole opinion changed.

(Of course he didn't tell her that he liked her hair. What a ridiculous idea!)

    Connor still had some personal thoughts about dyed hair, like people with rainbow or many bright colors in their hair looked crazy weird, but aside from a few he actually thought dyed hair was cool.

    Connor tasted his tongue, feeling his morning breath. He had just woken up a few hours ago, his insomnia keeping him up all night, and once he woke up at 12 pm- after 3 hours of sleep- he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So he settled on pestering his best friend, Evan Hansen.

    “Are you hungry?” Evan asked, his eyes straining away from the hours of reading and rereading the same formulas and algebra for his math test.

    It was as if Evan magically read Connor’s mind! He shot up from the bed and sat near the edge of the bed, nodding quickly up and down.

    “I’ll make food if you want,” Connor stood up stretching, his shirt going up making a little bit of his belly being shown. He took a hair tie from Evan’s desk, he probably left it there the last time he visited Evan, and walked towards the door- Evan following behind.

“Your hair grows very slow,” Evan mentioned reminding Connor of the undercut he had gotten a month back. Connor ran his hand through the undercut, the only way you could see it if Connor put his hair in a bun, which he only did around his best friend-Evan Hansen.

“Yeah I know,” they arrived at the kitchen, Connor taking pots and pans out immediately as if it was his second nature.

“I like your hair. It’s very pretty,” Evan rested his cheek on his hand, taking a seat on the kitchen isle. It was nice watching Connor cook because he would always do something silly making Evan laughed. He would wink at Evan when he successfully flipped a pancake, or tickle Evan when he knew if he waited any longer the food would get burned. It was really entertaining to Evan, and he really needed it from all the studying.

“About my hair…” Connor smiled getting out the ingredients to make food. Recently Connor had made a lot of international food, so Evan expected something from East Asia this time. “I want to dye it.”

“Ok,” Evan smiled, trying to hide back the shock and act nonchalant like his friend.

“Evan you can tell me how you feel. I know you’re freaking out inside,” Connor chuckled placing mushrooms and a type of meat into a bowl with spices.

“Okay good because I’m freaking out!” Evan sighed. “Dyeing your hair!? Doesn’t that ruin your hair or something. Your hair is soooo pretty, I don’t want it to be falling off at 30! But if you want to dye it, fine. It’s your choice not mine, you’ll look pretty anyways.”

“Pretty? Evan I didn’t know you thought I looked attractive. Have my pancake flipping skills finally brought you to the gay side?” Connor winked, licking his lips sarcastically. The sandy haired teen flushed a bright red, like the color of Connor’s red lipgloss he stole from Zoe.

“NO! I-I mean-”

“I know what you mean,” Connor interrupted, leaving Evan laughing at the sight of Connor licking his lips. The brunette smiled, chopping up vegetables. “Only some hair dyes ruin your hair. I’m gonna use GoodDYEYoung, Hayley Williams made it.”

“Hayley? The girl from Paramore?” Evan asked tilting his head at an angle, Connor nodding in response. “Ok good. I’ve read reviews and her hair dye is good. What color then?”

“Wait- SO you’ll let me?!” Connor stopped cooking for a second and getting close to Evan. If the two boys were in a drawing or animation right now, Connor would have stars in his eyes.

“Yeah-”

“GREAT! Thanks Love You Evan. Full Homo!” Connor stook out his tongue proceeding the cooking. Evan blushed, rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“C-connor?!” Evan asked going forward to his best friend. A type of blue was replaced in his hair instead of the normal brown color, it really matched his eyes giving it a sparkle.

Evan ran his fingers through the now blue hair, there were no knots or messiness, it was still curly but a bit more straight than before, and it was so _vibrant_.

Connor’s hair smelled like a green tea-mint type of scent, Evan remember when he first met Connor the smell of weed overpowered anything, but when they got to know each other better Connor smelled more like cinnamon. Now he smelled like mint, fresh and clean.

“Hi,” Connor laughed his rough-ish voice. His laugh always made Evan feel something in his stomach, like someone was poking him in his guts telling him the obvious, but Evan didn’t know what was so obvious yet. Every time Connor talked, or laugh, or did anything including his voice it reminded Evan of the cold weather of february when winter was transforming into spring, so cold yet warm at the same time.

“You look so… pretty,” Evan gazed into Connor’s blue eyes bringing him closer, the blue haired boy having to bend his knees a bit to face his friend. Connor’s candy red face contrasted to the duke blue hair he had.

“W-what?!” Connor blushed getting out the grip Evan had around his neck, and walking towards the kitchen. There were no more leftover noodles from a week ago, and Connor really didn’t want to make food.

“You look pretty,” Evan said again appearing in front of Connor. Connor flushed even harder and pushed his way past his best friend.

“T-thanks,” He flopped down on the couch, and not even a second later Evan jumped on the couch with him.

“Trying to impress anyone Connor?” Evan raised his brow, wiggling it to tease the _gay_ boy.

“Yeah you. Now move,” Connor shoved Evan playfully as he got the remote for the TV.

“Well,” Evan tried to think of something to say. “Then you did impress me a lot.”

“Oh yeah?” Connor hid his face in his pillow, he felt his face heat up even more.

“Connor,” Evan poked his friend. Connor looked over at Evan, not moving his head but only his pupils. “ _Full Homo_.”

All of the embarrassment drowned Connor in a tidal wave of love at those two playful words. If the two males were in an animation, Connor’s eyes and the area surrounding him would be full of heats.

Connor wasn’t good at romantic love. Sure, he had crushes on guys but when it came to telling them that he liked the guy, Connor would just push him off. Totally ignore that he has a crush on the specific person, and would act super mean and rude. He was so bad at love, and he knew that. Evan also knew that Connor would be mean to anyone he likes, but Connor would give it away by his whole face, neck, and hands turning a deep crimson red.

The blue haired-red face male threw a pillow at Evan. Evan laughed, and regained his position throwing an arm around Connor.

“I love you Connor Murphy,” Evan grabbed Connor’s head so it face him. Their noses touched, they were _so_ close.

“I love you too. Now back off,” Connor mumbled, but Evan leaned in. Connor was freaking out, but he did nothing. He shut his eyes, was his best friend really going to kiss him?!

Suddenly he felt a kiss…

… On his forehead.

Evan giggled, Connor opening his eyes and pushing Evan so hard that he almost fell out the couch.

“Jerk,” Connor crossed his arms, and faced away from his crush/best friend.

“Hey,” Evan snatched Connor’s hand, Connor tried pushing him but Evan pulled him. Without a warning, the newly-haired dye male fell on top of the smaller male. Lips touching, Connor freaking, Evan laughing.

What a bad first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Astro, the k-pop band, for this finale cheesy chapter.


	3. Rose-Colored Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter because @galaxyblueflame suggested it and I had to do it.   
> Chapter kinda sucks, but I really like Paramore's new album.

Breathe in 7 seconds.  
Breath out 14 seconds.  
Breathe in.  
Breath out.  
Repeat.

Evan stared at the closet floor, he could hear his friend outside calling out for Evan. Evan was nervous, Connor couldn't see him like this. A crying, ugly mess who deserves nothing.   
Evan wished he wasn't such a mess, such a joke, a half-empty boy.   
A boy who couldn't process that Connor would no way want to be with him, Evan didn't want anyone to see him cry now.   
Evan just wanted-no he needed to cry. Connor was always so happy around Evan, and Evan always wished that everyone was as happy as Connor.   
Connor made Evan believed that he wasn't such a mess, but in reality he was.   
Evan killed off any last hope he had to be as happy as Connor, not everyone was like Connor though.  
He was happy most of the time, trying to get over weed and his past, but he always tries to smile. He tried to be positive, and he wouldn't let Evan cry.   
Evan cried more, hoping that Connor wouldn't find him. It was a small closet, couldn't even fit Evan himself, but it worked better than the obvious option:   
The bathroom.  
Evan wished that everyone one, including himself, had amazing colors like Connor.  
“Evan!” Connor opened the door wide where Evan sat. Evan looked up to look at his friend.  
He had rose-colored hair, and his eyes were red from crying.   
“Your hair,” Evan reached out to Connor, his best-friend sitting near to him. Evan petted Connor then Connor pulled him in.  
“Don't make me worry. Tell me why you're crying,” Connor leaned his forehead against Evan’s.  
Evan didn't speak, he's been through a lot. Connor didn't need a response, he brought Evan into a hug. The two boys hugged, Evan pulling on Connor’s sweater and playing with Connor’s new rose-colored hair.   
“I love you,” Connor whispered.  
“I love you too,” Evan mumbled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Tumblr:  
> Curse Word Blog: saturnghostkid.tumblr.com  
> PG Version: saturnghostmother.tumblr.com


End file.
